


Distractions, Jetlag, and Cosiness

by the_ol_razzle_dazazzle



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic!Lucian, Established Relationship, M/M, Poly!Will, Trans Male Character, Trans!Will, inappropriate uses of telepathy, is there anything better than a really good book?, just happy wholesome husbands joking and making love what more could ya want, lads living his best life, look idk what the fuck to call it okay, mentioned but yeah its just these two, mild bondage, this has been a wip for 9 months kill me, this marketed towards nobody except me and domi ahtejrhgd rip, yes its eating your husband out, yes will would absolutely eat cake in bed and masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle/pseuds/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle
Summary: Will returns from a conference in Johto exhausted, but then decides to disturb Lucian's reading time. Sexy shenanigans, old couple bickering and passionate lovemaking ensue.
Relationships: Itsuki | Will/Goyo | Lucian, Will | Itsuki/Lucian | Goyo, Will/Lucian, idk what stupid pokeshipping name it is if it has one
Kudos: 10





	Distractions, Jetlag, and Cosiness

ages flicked through the night, as Lucian poured through another mythology novel. Will had gotten back to Sinnoh from Jhoto, and the ‘jetlag’ from teleporting let him sleep in through the night.  
  
However, despite that- something lingered and niggled in the back of Lucian’s mind. Will wasn’t normally as exhausted as he was, and he seemed feverish. No matter, things would clear in the morning.  
  
Just as he was getting to the Giratina mythos, Lucian exhaled softly, a moan slipping past his lips.  
  
_What?_  
  
The dull warmth in his head lingered, dusting his face with red. While Lucian wasn’t the most adept of psychics, he sighed in disbelief.  
  
_He really couldn’t be, right?_  
  
Lucian redoubled his efforts to get to the end of the page, a low whine emanating.  
  
Of /course/ he did.

  
  
It was intimate and sweet that the two decided to open up to each other and exchange sensations with their minds. It had taken a long time, months after their marriage before Will was comfortable opening up that way. And of course, Lucian would never try to sully the meaning and trivialise the most important gesture of affection the two shared, but...it was frustrating.  
  
At least he wasn’t out with another ‘friend’ of his when Lucian needed to work. It never bothered him, but trying to write reports while you can feel your partner getting spitroasted is...distracting to say the least.  
  
Lucian shuts the book, knowing he’s getting nowhere, not with the cotton in his head and the tightness in his pants. He snakes a hand over his slacks, maybe he should try to get Will back.  
  
...Oh for Arceus’ sake, if it’s bothering him- he should just go up there and join him and cuddle themselves to sleep.

  
  
The sensations only worsen as Lucian gets closer- he feels beat bloom in his chest, teeth gritted as he swings open the bedroom door.  
  
And of course, Will is there- back arching as he moans recklessly, fingers teasing his chest as his frame sinks on a thick toy, the lavender one that has a vibrating dial at the base, fucking himself slowly.  
  
His eyes barely register Lucian when his husband opens the door, but when enough of his senses regain he blinks like a small Deerling, before his eyes turn to that like a Purrloin.

  
  
“Did you miss me that much?”  
  
Will nods, obviously too close to bliss to want to edge himself. He lets out a breathy sigh- slowing his pace. His fingers grip the bedsheets, eyes pleading for Lucian to join him.  
  
“You should’ve told me.” Lucian frowns, before levitating- shakily, his head was still going haywire- the dildo to pull out of Will’s slit.  
  
The other man whined, “...When I woke up, you were already gone.” He smiles, innocent and manipulative at the same time, “I was lonely and cold without you.”  
  
“You thought...” Lucian shivers as Will moves a hand between his thighs to tease himself, “That instead of calling me over using telepathy, you’d fuck yourself until both of us couldn’t stand it?”  
  
Will gives a light laugh, “Yeah, basically.”

  
Lucian sighs, “And if I do end up joining you, it’ll prove you right and subsequently you’ll use this tactic more often.”  
  
Will pouts, “You sound like you don’t want to spend time with your husband...”  
  
“H-Hey! Using the husband card is /my/ thing.” Lucian retorts, indignant, before perching on the side of the bed, “Well...it has been a while.”  
  
“Stop acting so hesitant alreadyyy.” Will settles his arms around Lucian, hugging him from behind. “Honestly, you’d think after everything we’ve done, you’d stop pretending to be so proper.”

  
  
Lucian would normally snap back with something, and continue their ‘old couple bickering’, as Will called it, but Will was nuzzling his neck, chest brushing against Lucian’s back, fluffy cloud feelings in his mind.  
  
He sets a hand on the arms around him, kissing Will’s skin, “I’d love to.”  
  
Lucian could practically feel the sparkling in Will’s eyes.  
  
“But I’m not going to forgive you.” Lucian cranes his neck to brush a kiss against Will’s lips, soft- he can taste faint leftover cake that Will, of course, ate in bed, and was placed on the nightstand.  
  
“Good.” Will smirks, “Because I’m not sorry...o-ow! Come on!”  
  
Lucian bites his neck in retaliation of the quip, before licking the mark slowly, relishing in Will shivering.

  
  
“Hurry up...I still didn’t get to finish earlier...” Will whines softly, mind scattering to Lucian’s fabric, hastily trying to strip him.  
  
“Too bad.” Lucian chuckles into Will’s collarbone, hands slowly skimming across his thighs.  
  
A soft rip accompanies Will’s gasp as Lucian brushes his inner thighs, entrance still dripping with wetness. His concentration faltered, tossing Lucian’s jacket and shirt away.  
  
“What did I tell you about tearing my clothes?”  
  
“It’s fine, we’ll learn to sew.” Will briskly comes up with some bullshit, shifting himself to get more pleasure from Lucian’s hand.  
  
Lucian pulls his hand away, pushing Will gently onto the bed and straddling him. Will stares back, eyes normally obscured now blown wide, feeling Lucian’s dick so close to him, but not where he needs it.

  
  
“Take those infernal pants off.” Will tries to sound commanding, but it’s a desperate attempt.  
  
Lucian ignores him, pinning Will’s arms above his head, unbuckling his belt and levitating it to secure Will’s hands.  
  
“No fair.” Will sticks his tongue out.  
  
Lucian moves away from him, stripping his clothes, “I gave you what you wanted, didn’t I?”  
  
“What I want is your cock fucking me already.” Will hisses, hands trying in vain to undo the belt.  
“You’re so needy.” Lucian stifles a laugh, kissing Will’s cheek.  
  
“So are you going to fuck me?” Will smiles sheepishly, enjoying his display of manipulation.  
  
“Maybe.” Lucian offhandedly shrugs, gently raising Will’s legs over his shoulders, happily knowing he’s pissing Will off.  
  
“I come home and I wanted you spoil and ravish me...” Will huffs, trying to stay strong despite the kisses slowly reaching his slit.  
  
“Am I not doing that now?” Lucian glances down at Will, trailing a slow lick across his labia.  
  
“You’re such a f...oh fuck...” Will moans at Lucian’s tongue tracing over his clit, “Luci...”

  
  
Arceus, he missed that- Will moaning his name, staring up at him, chest rising and falling.  
Lucian dips his tongue into Will, feeling the slight push and pull of telekinesis, while Will wraps his legs around Lucian's neck, wanting him to go deeper. He whines, trying to grind for some friction, despite Lucian's hands on his hips, steadying him.  
  
Lucian glances up, and Will can't see his mouth but his eyes already have the telltale hint of an infuriatingly charming smirk.

  
  
"Your glasses are going to get smudged." Will breathes out, he has a plan. Lucian will have to move his hands, get off Will to put them on the nightstand, and then Will can finally pounce on him and fuck himself on Lucian's cock until he comes and moans and threads his hands through Lucian's hair and kisses him deeply-  
  
"Oh, you're right."  
  
Will, in his stupor, forgot that Lucian could levitate his glasses.  
  
God fucking dammit.

  
  
"You seem disappointed." Lucian murmurs, or at least, tries to, Will notes with delight that since he has a Kingler grip, most of Lucian's words are muffled against his skin.  
  
"I want you. N...Ngh..." As Will was settling for his demands, Lucian moved his hand to slip two fingers into him.  
  
_'What was that?'_ Lucian's voice carressed his mind, as his tongue was fixated against circling Will's clit.  
  
_'Fuck you.'_ Will quickly shoots back, despite the crying out his physical mouth did.  
  
_'Telepathy is cheating. You have to tell me, darling.'_  
Lucian hums softly, causing Will's legs to quiver around him.  
  
"Luci..." Will gasps, and Lucian feels an invisible grip against him locks. His chest swells softly, and if Lucian peers, he can see Will- skin flushed, hands clutched, eyes pleading.  
Lucian nibbles Will's thigh, pressing kisses, "Yes, dear?"  
  
Will knows that he's taking his time, allowing him to exhale sharply, "I want...I want you inside of me."  
  
"What do you want? My tongue? My fingers?" Lucian grins.  
  
Will gives a soft yank in retaliation with his mind, "Put your cock in me already." He adds, "Please, darling?" He's straining against the leather of the belt, pleading.

  
  
Lucian hums, hesitating- enjoying Will's insistence before settling with an, "Of course, dear." His skin was slightly flushed with neglected need, but Lucian enjoyed spoiling Will more than anything.  
  
To his surprise (and utter infatuation) the first thing Will does when Lucian shifts back on top of him is crash his lips against him. He already unfastened the belt with his telekinesis, and Lucian does find his desperation adorable.  
  
"Nngh...fuck." Will softly gasps, drawing breath swiftly before practically sucking Lucian's tongue. He noted with delight the slight tense he could feel in Lucian's body.  
  
_'Still don't know how to relax, darling?'_ His voice lilted, tingling Lucian's mind and nerves.  
  
Lucian's hands moved to Will's chest, running his fingertips over the buds. _'If you're going to mock me, I'll make you come dry.'_  
  
As sexy as Lucian's voice reverberating in his mind was, it was still something the other man needed to work on. As romantic and gorgeous their first time was, and how those soft tentative touches still caused shivers in Will's mind to remember, it was a lot of stopping and starting.

  
  
_'Someone too lazy? If that's the case, I could just ride you myself.'_  
  
Lucian pulled away from the kiss, eyes closed , mouth gasping. "Weren't you the one supposed to be...jetlagged?" He hides it with a chuckle, but Will needs no sense sharing or telepathy to know the telltale signs- eyes flickering between being used, breath held in, the ever so slight descent of eyebrows, the retraction of hands.  
  
Will licks his lips, shifting his body, threading his hands through Lucian's, before sinking himself on the other's cock.

  
  
Yes, psychics are easily...overwhelmed.  
  
"Will..." Lucian pitters out his name, grip tightening on their hands.  
  
"Yes, darling?" Will knows not to move just yet, so he savours the warmth of being filled, maybe just rocking his hips /just/ slightly, because he's a little shit.  
  
Had it really been that long? Will exhaled sharply, threading a hand through his hair with a slight curl of his lips. His hips shook, as he willed himself to relax, taking himself deeper.  
  
Lucian covers his mouth with a moan, feeling the warmth around him. His eyes loftily gazed at Will settling himself, and though he desired to cling to his flesh in passionate entanglement, he was experiencing some...sensory difficulties.  
  
"You're throbbing inside me." Will sighed a laugh, "I missed that. So, so much." His thoughts lingered, as more pleasure started to creep in, sensory sharing letting him feel carressed intangibly. "My, neither of us are used to this. Did you really not touch yourself while you were gone?"  
  
Lucian swallowed, and while he doesn't enjoy the teasing, it was Will's care to slow down and bring Lucian down from 'going Staryu' as he referred to it.

  
  
"P...Perhaps."  
  
"Aw, but I called you and made sure you weren't lonely...I even sent some photos..." Will tilted his head, settling himself in Lucian's lap.  
  
"I-I did! When we... on the phone... but ah..." Lucian glances aside, but Will cupped his cheek, turning to face him.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I still...find it somewhat, disrespectful and selfish, to sully myself without your knowing." Lucian admitted, and Will huffed.  
  
"Jacking off isn't 'sullying yourself'."  
  
"I-I know- I do, but it's just...I don't know, if someone that wasn't you thought of me like that I wouldn't like it."  
  
"Luci. We're married." Will pokes his chest.  
  
"That doesn't necessarily entitle me to do that."

  
  
Will groaned- not because of the cock inside him but moreso because while he adores his husband and understands he's working through getting rid of restrictive harmful ideas its still annoying. "You can touch yourself to me whenever you want. You don't need my permission, but you have it."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's such a stupid matter."  
  
"Lucian." Again with the poking. "It's alright. Now are you gonna fuck me or not?"  
  
He nods, "Wait, but your answer isn't influenced by our... comprised position, right?"  
  
"...If you wanna keep overthinking I will levitate this dildo into myself instead."  
  
"Okay, sorry." Lucian flushed red, heaving a sigh. On the bright side, at least having a conversation while inside your partner while they were poking you made the sensation more...natural...and comfortable, despite its beloved bickering.

  
  
"Better?" Will smiles, adjusting himself, testing Lucian's reaction  
  
"Yes." Lucian wrapped his arms around Will's back, kissing him.  
  
"You're such a sap." Will rolls his eyes, giggling as he kisses back, noticing with a glint that Lucian seemed more relaxed.  
  
His hands trail down Will's back with expertise, feeling the other's flushed skin against his fingertips. "You love it though." Lucian retorts with a Chesire smile of his own, and Will's heart all but leaps out of his chest.

  
  
"I love /you/, sappy ner...oh..." Will trails off, as Lucian rolls his hips, gasping softly.  
  
_'I know.'_ Lucian chuckles, frequencies giving Will too many feelings.  
  
"Stop trying to give me mindgasms." Will huffs, setting his hands on Lucian's hips, poising himself to ride him. "I've barely had any fun with you."  
  
Lucian was going to retort about how it was Will that started it, but...fuck...he felt so good. His hands clutched Will's back, as he canted his hips.  
  
"Luci..."  
  
Will raised his hips, whining as he felt his body ache with a need to be filled. He could feel Lucian tense a little, no doubt feeling the same sensation. Will could feel his clit twitch in response, as he gently shoved Lucian's back onto the bed.

  
  
"Will, what are you...oh fuck..."  
  
A dexterous hand snaked to his clit, Will licked his lips as his finger circled the bundle of nerves, giving his husband a show as he sank down on his cock once more.  
  
Will bit his lip and he rubbed at the nub, moving up and down at a torturous pace.  
  
_'You like that, darling?'_ He chuckled, free hand supporting himself by settling it on Lucian's chest. Lucian himself was a mess, hair fanned out, cheeks flushed. He tried to gain a feeling of control by carding a hand through his hair, brushing away the fluffy strands and to obscure his eyes.  
  
_'Ah ah ah'_ But to no avail. Will, even with his looser control, was still the more naturally gifted psychic, and held his arms away with his mind.  
  
"I'm here giving you a show, and you're trying to look away? That's mean..." Will tilted his head in a pout, hands absentmindedly moving to his breasts- kneading them with a hint of delight as Lucian shook in response.

  
  
He knew Lucian was...sensitive eye contact. Eye contact meant direct connection, or easier to lose control of powers. Lucian usually couldn't stand looking at eyes, and had thoroughly trained in 'staring numbly at a person's face'. It was a common thing for psychics. The glasses, aside from lessening his light sensitivity, gave him almost a barrier to that- a distance.  
  
For a moment they flickered to Will's own. His husband stopped moving.  
  
_'Don't look away'._ It was said so quiet one could argue whether it was said at all. Amethyst boring into amethyst and moonstone- connected. They were one, after all.

  
  
Whether it was a force of levitation or just a random surge, Lucian moved swiftly to lift his upper body to capture Will's lips in his own. Either didn't dare break it, as Will opened his mouth, letting Lucian pour words into his brain.  
  
_'Will, Will, Will, Will...'_ His name dripped from his mind as Lucian started to move again in tandem with husband.  
  
He clung to his lover. Will was caught off guard a little, moaning back as he twitched when Lucian hit /that/ spot in him.

  
  
"Luci..." Will pulled away to whisper his name, before giving up, moaning fragments of words as he moved in tandem.  
  
"Luci...mmph...don't stop...there...more-!" Will's words flickered from his thoughts to his lips, as he wrapped his arms around Lucian as leverage to sink himself on his cock.  
  
"Will...a-ah..." Lucian's hips stuttered a little as he was approaching climax, "...Good...fuck- I love you, please- I'm getting..." Words spilled as he felt surrounded. Will's body was always so warm, his moans so sweet, the way that when Lucian brushed against his clit just right- his eyes would space out, calling for his name.  
  
Will murmured and whispered against Lucian, "Cum...cum for me, please Luci- I want you...!" His eyes flickered shut, tightening around Lucian, gasping heavily and he shuddered, clinging to Lucian as though he might disappear otherwise. A feeling of warmth flooded through his body, dripping down his thighs, his fingers, on kisses against his skin.

  
  
Lucian felt a hum against his brain as he spilled into Will, bucking slowly to ride out the pleasure. If he concentrated his haywired mind, he could hear Will spill his name from his lips. He held him close, chest heaving. His eyes hadn't adjusted and were still blurry, but he could see the relaxed, at peace glance Will offered up to him.  
  
There was a little tremor when Will reached a hand to card through Lucian's hair, as though his husband was caught off guard. It took a while for him to process, before he pressed a soft kiss to Will's lips, causing a small chuckle of delight.

  
  
"...Love you." Lucian exhaled.  
  
"Missed you." Will nuzzled into the crook of his neck, almost with a purr, dragging both of them to collapse onto the bed with a soft thud.  
  
They laid together like that, in each other's arms while dreamless sleep took them.  
  
...At least, until Espy ended up scratching grooves into the door and meowing directly into their minds because they forgot to feed him for that night.


End file.
